1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a computer enclosure, and particularly to a computer enclosure including a side panel latchable thereto.
2. The Related Art
A computer includes a computer enclosure for receiving and shielding the electronic devices thereof. A conventional computer enclosure includes a base and a pair of side panels securely attached to the base by bolts, such as those disclosed in Taiwan patent application Nos. 78208843 and 79211922.
Referring to FIG. 1 of the attached drawings, a conventional computer enclosure 100 includes a base 102 and a hood 104 mounted to the base 102. The base 102 has a rear panel 106 which defines two pairs of screw holes 108 in opposite sides of the rear panel 106. The hood 104 includes a pair of parallel side panels 110 and a top panel 112 connecting between the side panels 110. A pair of flanges 114 contiguously extends from opposite rear edges of the side panels 110. Each flange 114 defines a pair of apertures 116 for receiving bolts (not shown) threadedly engaging the screw holes 108 of the base 102 thereby fixing the hood 104 to the base 102. However, to fix the hood 104 to the base 102 by bolts is complicated and time-consuming.
Thus, it is desired to have a computer enclosure which facilitates assembly/disassembly.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure including a side panel having a latch for facilitating assembly/disassembly.
To fulfil the object mentioned above, a computer enclosure in accordance with the present invention comprises a base and a side panel attached to the base. The side panel includes a plastic bezel and a shielding plate attached to the plastic bezel. The plastic bezel forms a latch proximate a rear end thereof for engaging with an inner surface of the base.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be understood from the following description of a computer enclosure according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention.